Black Clover: Fallen King
by Theworst64
Summary: Amir is a child born into a royal family. Not just any family,\ however. He happens to be born into the Wizard King's family. A Tragic event happens that changes his life forever. How will he cope with his loss and will he get revenge?
1. Dreams & The Fallen

It was a bright and early Saturday morning. The bright sun was shining through the red velvet curtains. Snuggled up in my silk blankets I almost want to lay down in my bed for the whole day. Despite how comfortable I was, I forced myself to get out of bed. I walk into my luxurious bathroom decorated with gold and start my morning routine. Shower, brush my teeth, etc. Then I look into a mirror and see my 11-year-old self. My eyes are green and my hair is grey and soft. I'm wearing a buttoned-up red flannel, some beat-up jeans, and a black beanie on my head. It's not a fashion most royals would wear, but it's better than wearing a tight robe that is hard to move in.

I left my room and I'm now roaming the halls. I look at all the paintings and statues and admire the architecture of the castle. I'm running around all crazy when I accidentally bump into somebody. I fall down and almost hit the ground when I'm grabbed by a gust of air.

"Woah slow down there" I heard a voice say.

My eyes widen. It's uncle Yuno. He's wearing is Golden Dawn uniform. He looks so cool and his spells are even cooler. Not only that, but he is also the captain of the squad as well. My friends are so jealous I get to hang out with him every day.

I reply "Oh sorry uncle. I was just playing around."

"It's fine Amir. Just make sure to watch where you're going"

"I will make sure to do that next time. See ya!"

I run off without hearing him say goodbye. I go on down to the courtyard. It's filled with Roses, Daisies, Tulips, and other flowers in the middle. It's nice feeling the cool breeze run down my body. The breeze gets a little too strong and blows my beanie off my head. I run toward it when all of I sudden I get bumped into by a kid. He is small and a foot or so shorter than me. He also has short, spikey hair that is grey and has bright pink eyes. He's wearing a poorly knitted handmade Black Bull robe with holes everywhere and is a little torn up in places. There a small scrapes and bruises on his knees and elbows with dozens of bandages slapped on. He also has a few teeth missing and some of the teeth that he does have are filled with cavities.

The kid screams "AHHHH! SORRY GUY DIDN'T MEAN TO BUMP INTO YA!" His voice can make your ears bleed even when you over them.

I say "Oi calm down, it's just me"

The kid calms down a little and looks at his surroundings. Then he looks up at me.

"OHHHH BROOOO!" he screams

Yes, this is my little brother.

Feeling annoyed, I say in a louder voice "Can you PLEASE keep it down?!"

As you can see, my brother, Axel, is even more hyper than I am and even annoys other kids his age. I don't know how mom even deals with him. He's only 4 so we have to put up with his shenanigans. I only hope his behavior gets better as he grows up.

"Oh sorry, bro. I see you dropped your hat." He picks up MY beanie with his GROSS little hands that he picks boogers with. I have to hold back my anger for now. "Here ya go" he hands me my beanie. It has a little snot where he held it.

I say with the nicest voice I can, "Thanks brother"

He replies "Hehe no problem"

I know he means good, but he's just a burden. He doesn't even have any magic for god's sake. I know dad did great things without magic, but I don't see Axel being anything near dad. Anyways, I go to the nearest bathroom and wash my beanie. I need to keep it in good shape. It's one of the only things I have from my dad.

After that, nothing notable happens for a few hours. It's more mundane stuff like chores and all that. But finally, I get to the best part of my day. I now get to roam the capital and play with friends! I walk down over to the front gate of the castle. In front is a long, winding road down to the bottom. There are large crowds walking around with people buying and selling goods with a few Magic Knights looking for criminals. I start walking down and look into the many alleyways people hang out if they don't want too much attention. One thing that bugs me is that there are very few lower-class people up at the top near the castle. Dad has been working toward for years and there have only been small changes. That is what I want to work toward. Even if dad can't achieve equality I will try to carry on his dreams. Even if I don't see him much, I know he is doing good so I will try to do good as well.

After a small walk down the main road, I make it to a small run-down park in the poor area. The infrastructure here is horrible. The only road that isn't completely destroyed is the main road. Some of these children don't even have any food, clothes, or home. The homes they do have all cheap and broken down. It makes me feel glad I was born in a royal family, but at the same time, I'm disgusted at how us royals have done nothing for these poor people. Remembering I have to meet my friends, I move on.

I went back up and walked toward The Drunken Boar Pub, the place where we usually meet. I walk in and am immediately overwhelmed by the smell of tobacco in the pub. You would think I would get used to it, but I never do. It's full of men and women having a good time drinking. That's what this pub is all about, having fun in your life. I go to the back of the pub to meet my friends. The smell of tobacco mostly goes away as I enter and there they are, Gracie and Nick. Gracie is 12 years old and has black, beautiful hair like the women you see in those fashion books and dark red eyes. She's wearing a black sweatshirt, some black shorts, and black leather knee-high boots. She really likes the color black. Nick is the same age as me, 11, and has bright blonde hair and purple eyes. He's wearing sweatpants and a stripped plaid shirt.

Nick sees me and calls me over "Heeeey Amir, come over here!"

I walk over and sit down.

"So how ya doing today?" Nick asks

I reply with "I'm doing good. Been thinking about the future a lot."

"Oh really?" he replies "Well we all know the inevitable future of me becoming the captain of the Black Bulls"

"Yeah right, there's no way you could become a captain of anything"

Gracie interjects "We don't even have our Grimoires yet. We can't say anything will happen for sure."

Nick makes a mad face mostly because he really believes everything he says and also what Gracie said is sorta true.

He counters that with "Oh yeah, and please tell me your dream again Gracie."

Gracie becomes very embarrassed and can't really speak and all she can mutter is "Uh..."

Nick then says "What was that? Could you speak up a little?"

Gracie then tries to gather herself and says "I...I...I...w-w-will"

"Hey please speak up more I can't hear youuu"

Gracie reaches her breaking point and shouts out "I... I'M GONNA BECOME THE WIZARD QUEEN!" her face blushes so hard after she says it.

Nick reacts with hysterical laughter "hahaha, yeah and you said it was too early to have dreams right?!"

Gracie retorts with "H-hey I never s-said that you c-couldn't have dreams you know." She's still extremely embarrassed. She kinda looks cute that way.

The rest of the time we have a fun time sharing gossip and having banter. This truly is the best part of my days.

Hours pass. Its the evening and we are showing no signs of being tired. Usually, we stay until closing time, but all of a sudden I have an impending feeling of doom. I start shivering. Terrible chills go down my spine and I feel like there's a pit in my stomach. I feel cramped inside the room even though there's plenty of room. I run out. I'm sweating and violently shaking.

In a concerned voice, Nick says "Hey are you okay?"

I can't speak. I start hyperventilating. Why is this happening? I feel like I need to go home and make sure everyone is alright. My vision starts going black. I hear faded voices when all of a sudden...

**WHAM!**

Nick punched me in the face with all his might. One of my teeth fall out. I snap back to reality and immediately say "Sorry guys, I gotta go"

I start sprinting the fastest I ever have. I feel the adrenaline rushing. I feel so light-headed and can't feel the pain of Nick's punch. For some reason, time feels like it's going painfully slow. It's like I can feel each individual second ticking by as a sprint along the rugged road. I can feel each air molecule move across my face, I can see every leaf fall from trees, I can see each dust particle fall off my shoes. Then before I know it, I've made it to the front gates of the castle. I don't want to cause panic so I go the long way to my dad's room. I feel the feeling the most in there. I go up the staircase leading to dad's room. Please tell me he's safe. I see the door. He's the wizard king, he MUST be safe right? I open the door an-

"A-...mir" Asta mutters

Asta is standing in the middle of the room. There's a giant hole where his heart is. Blood is everywhere. Amir's brain has ceased all thoughts. He's as still as a statue facing his wounded dad. Yuno rushes in and sees Asta and immediately breaks down.

"H-hey Yu-"

Blood spurts out of Asta's mouth. His lifeless body falls to the ground.

"ASTA!" Yuno yells. Yuno becomes filled with intense grief

"DAMN IT. I FAILED YOU ASTA! I FAILED THE CLOVER KINGDOM! I FAILED MY FAMILY!" Tears run down Yuno's cheeks. He grabs and embraces his now-dead brother.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?"

**|To Be Continued|**


	2. Denial & Anger

Looking at the scene, all I could do is deny. Deny the truth in front of my eyes.

_There's no way this is happening. It's just a dream._

I tried to trick myself. To shield myself from the cruel reality.

_Dad is the wizard king and he has Anti-Magic. He can't die._

In my mind, I knew this was reality. I just didn't want to face it.

_He's invincible. He's my dad. Yuno is overreacting. that's all._

Even if I knew Uncle Yuno was always calm, I reassured myself that this was the one time he wasn't.

Then a sinister aura fills the room. It's one of the strongest auras I have ever felt along with the biggest feeling of impending doom.

I adjust my eyesight and see a woman in the room now. She has short, red hair and ragged clothes. There is a red x etched into her forehead and red spots all over her body.

She says in an otherworldly voice "This is what you mortals get for messing with the demon clan. Consider this a warning. If any of yo-"

Before she could finish, Yuno releases a giant blast of air that pushed her back and destroyed the entire room we were in and then all of a sudden I started falling. Yuno went overboard and destroyed the entire tower we were in.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind rushing in my hair as I started falling. I thought this was how I would die. However, I didn't hit the ground. Someone caught me. I couldn't see who they were. My vision started blurring and I blacked out.

Thoughts in my mind swirled around.

_Demon clan? Why did she call us mortals? _

It didn't make any sense to me. The one thing I knew was her face. I needed to remember what she looks like. The face of my dad's killer. I need to avenge dad.

My mind went in and out of consciousness. I heard explosions and saw big bright flashes in the sky. From what I put together we were moving out of the capital. I had no idea where we were going and I was worried about my family. I hoped Mom and Axel were okay. I hoped my friends were okay. I didn't want to lose anyone else today.

Then, I finally wake up. I'm in a bed I have never been in before. The room is run down with holes in the ceiling with water leaking and dust everywhere. There's a wooden dresser that's missing two of its three drawers. I have a massive headache and my mouth hurts where one of my teeth fell out. There's a cast on my arm because it's broken. I'm so sore that I can barely move.

_I don't care about whatever this "demon clan" is. I want to take her down. I will get revenge. I have to no matter what._

Of course, before I do that I need to find out where the hell I'm at. There are no windows in this room so I'm going to have to walk to the door. The only problem is my body as mentioned before. I don't think I will be able to stand. I have to hope the person that carried me here isn't a killer or something.

After a few hours of looking at a rusty clock on the boring wall, someone finally comes in.

"Oi brother are you wake?!" Axel says in an energetic voice, although not in his usual voice.

I bolt out of my bed and hug Axel

"I'm glad you're okay Axel." I say in a raspy voice. I never even noticed how dry my voice is.

"Ay bro do ya need some water or somethin'?

"I would love some water Axel"

It's been a long time since Axel hasn't annoyed me. I feel bad for how I have been treating him. He's really strong for not being a total mess even after what happened.

"here ya go bro"

I take the water and gulp it down. I feel a lot better.

"Thanks, Axel."

"No problem bro."

"So uh, where are we?"

"Eh I dunno, but its a nice place."

Man, you can never count on Axel to give good information.

I'm just going to go back to bed and let myself rest

**|To Be Continued|**

**Also just one thing, sorry for switching between past and present tense. I had plans for how the series was going to be and I was not able to do it properly. I was sort of going for a flashback thing and that didn't pan out so well. The story will be more consistent from now on. (hopefully)**


End file.
